Mobility in urban areas becomes increasingly difficult with population growth since increasing the infrastructure to accommodate a larger population can be difficult. For example, adding roads or increasing the size of existing roads to accommodate more passenger vehicles in urban areas can be onerous. Even if more roads were added and/or existing roads expanded, commuters to urban areas may nevertheless encounter increased pollution and parking shortages.